


A Mid-January Night's Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Engaged, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, where adult bokuaka meet their younger selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Is that… your brother?” Young Bokuto finally spoke up. He tilted his head to the side, a small frown tugging on his lips as he watched Akaashi  approach the two.“I’m an only child, Bokuto-san,” His younger self murmured. He moved closer to Bokuto, his eyes narrowed on his future self. It made Akaashi smile.“It appears I’ve entered a peculiar dream." Bokuto shifted in front of his Akaashi, one arm raised to create a block between the two, even with the net in between them. Akaashi smiled at their blatant care for one another. It was a bit ridiculous that it took him so long to figure out they loved each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	A Mid-January Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from older! Akaashi's perspective. He refers to younger Akaashi as 'Little Akaashi' or 'his younger self'. I hope this isn't confusing. 
> 
> This is based off like, eight fanarts I've seen. I just love the idea of them meeting their older selves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It was fun to write.

It was a dream most likely. It felt real, and he could smell the freshly cleaned gym floor and he could hear the familiar shouts of a ‘hey hey hey’ from a young Bokuto. He opened his eyes, rubbing a finger under his lenses as he took in the sight in front of him. It was the Fukurodani gym. The windows were dark and the volleyball gear was still out though the gym was empty except for two teenagers that stared at him owlishly from the net, a ball rolling at their feet. 

Akaashi blinked away the sleep from his eyes from where he was standing, turning to his side to see his current Bokuto to his side. He was asleep while standing, drool trickling out of his mouth. He smiled, but didn’t dig out a handkerchief to dab it away. Now that he was thinking of it, he wasn’t in the pajamas he fell asleep in. Now he was in his typical day wear, grey pants, a beige sweater, and a blazer. 

“Is that… your brother?” Young Bokuto finally spoke up. He tilted his head to the side, a small frown tugging on his lips as he watched Akaashi slowly approach the two. 

“I’m an only child, Bokuto-san,” His younger self murmured. He moved closer to Bokuto, eyes narrowed on his future self. It made Akaashi smile. 

“It appears I’ve… entered a peculiar dream,” Akaashi whispered, casting a glance to his Bokuto. He noted how it seemed to be a little transparent. Maybe their younger selves couldn’t see him until he woke up. Resisting the urge to shake his fiance awake or give him a quick hand squeeze or kiss.

He faced the teenagers and gave them a smile. Bokuto shifted a bit closer to his younger self, one foot in front of his setter’s protectively. He smiled at their blatant care for one another. It was a bit ridiculous that it took him so long to figure out they liked each other. 

“It’s getting late,” Akaashi gestured to the window. Based on the snow piling up near the window sills outside, he could guess it was January, which was usually around the time they began to have more ‘extra practices’. He picked a ball off the floor. “You should be heading home soon.” 

“We will,” Bokuto piped up, “but we are allowed to be here, sir. We were given the keys.” 

Akaashi nodded as he noticed his younger self’s eyes narrowing. Perhaps he caught on to the situation. Still, if not to make it any more clear, but simply because he would enjoy it, Akaashi tossed the ball in the air once. He set it upward before catching it with a smile. It’s been years since he stepped into a gym to play, but upon seeing the younger two, the interest seeped back inside him to remember his highschool memories. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called as he stepped closer to the net, “would you mind if I set for you once? For old times’ sake.” 

Bokuto blinked. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, slowly turning to look at Akaashi’s younger self, then Akaashi. “... You aren’t playing a joke on me, right, Akashi? For stealing some of your food at lunch?”

Little Akaashi shook his head. “I’m just as confused as you are.” 

“My name is Keiji. Akaashi, Keiji.” He held out a hand toward Bokuto, grinning at their incredulous expressions. “It’s good to see you again, just like when we first met.” 

“If you are me,” Little Akaashi spoke up, eyes like steel, “prove it.” 

He raised an eyebrow at the slightly shorter boy. His eyes drifted quickly from him, to Bokuto, then back with raised eyebrows. “Would that prove it to you? If I were to say something out loud? I can if you’d really like.”

A shiver ran up his younger self’s spine, cheeks now red, and he stiffly shook his head. “I believe you…” 

“So he’s you?” Bokuto spoke up, confusion clear in his expression and tone. Little Akaashi grumbled under his breath as Bokuto crept closer to the net, then ducked underneath it to get a better look at his friend’s older self. Akaashi smiled at his curiosity, hoping that he still possessed the same charms that drew Bokuto in all those years ago. He had to have them since HIS Bokuto was wrapped around his finger, just as he was wrapped around Bokuto’s like their silver bands. 

He suppressed a scowl upon realizing that younger Bokuto was still taller than him. Bokuto reached a hand out, pausing it just before his fingers brushed Akaashi’s longer hair, then settled for tapping on the side of his frames. “You have glasses?” 

“... I don’t use them often,” Little Akaashi coughed. 

“Not for long,” Akaashi sighed wistfully, “trying to get a driver’s license without them is hellish, and soon after that, seeing anything past five feet is impossible.” 

Bokuto laughed at that, undoubtedly remembering times where his younger self would stubbornly sit at the sidelines of other’s games, narrowing his eyes to try and see better. As he reminisced, Bokuto poked his hair, smiling to himself as if he discovered a secret. He rocked forward on his heels, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in. Though his younger self looked utterly appalled, fists clenching to hold back the urge to drag the two apart, Akaashi let Bokuto do as he pleased. He remembered near the end of Bokuto’s last year that Bokuto held him tightly and sighed into his hair. 

“It’s weird how everything always changes,” Bokuto commented idly that day, nuzzling into him to hold back the pain of leaving Fukurodani forever, “but you still feel like another home. You changed from being so quiet and withdrawn, but you always are so warm… you always smell like… like you know when you spill soy sauce on a tatami mat, then rush to scrub it off using vinegar before your parents find out, then hide it under a blanket for a few days? It’s like that.”

He remembered pulling away, glaring into Bokuto’s well meaning eyes. He smiled. “And you smell like a gingko tree in autumn.”

Bokuto winced. “Yeah, maybe I deserve that.”

“Still like soy sauce on a tatami mat?” Akaashi commented dryly as Bokuto leaned back, humming to himself. His younger self sent him a confused glance, but Bokuto seemed to understand.

“You know?” Bokuto asked, bouncing on his feet. “That’s exactly it!”

Good to see Bokuto still considers that to be a good thing, Akaashi thought with a sigh. He leaned forward. “Yeah. If he ever asks, don’t say that. It’ll avoid disaster.”

Bokuto slowly nodded, eyes wide as he looked at Little Akaashi standing a few feet away. 

Akaashi pushed his glasses up his nose as he spared a look back to his Bokuto, who still was faded from the other’s view. Deciding to have some more fun in his dream, Akaashi reached forward and ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, scowling a little as he felt the rough spikes. 

“I forgot about that,” Akaashi mumbled, digging through his pocket to find his phone. It was gone, so he just sighed and tried to mime his explanation with his hands, “I forgot- we found you a better gel that wasn’t so… awful. It’s this tall, I think it’s called… God, I don’t remember, it gets sent monthly to the apartment. It’s red and grey with purple accents. Please find it.”

“The apartment?” Bokuto questioned. “I have an apartment when I grow up?!”

Akaashi was about to correct him to say ‘their’ apartment they shared, but saw his younger self’s curious gaze poking out from the other side of the net as he tried to derive different information from Akaashi’s answers. Akaashi was a known piece of shit amongst his friends, always holding back information or teasing them to an annoying extent. His younger self was much worse, so he maybe deserved a self-handed punishment.

“Bokuto-san, you can’t have been expecting to live with your parents in your mid-twenties, right?” Akaashi sighed. He bowed his head as he shook it side to side, hiding his smirk. 

“And you know I changed gels!” Bokuto brought up instead, knotting his fingers together as he turned to stare hopefully at his highschool self. “So that means we are still close in the future, right?”

Akaashi wondered if either caught on to the fact he had a band around his finger. He wondered if he could freak them out by making them think he was getting married to someone else. Though, admittedly, he didn’t know if Little Akaashi would buy that. He was infatuated with Bokuto, and still was years later. He smiled. 

“We see each other every so often.” Not a lie. Bokuto was often gone or came home very late after practice. Sometimes Akaashi would be gone before he woke, but he’d still press a kiss to his forehead before leaving. Even so, they tried to have a mini date every week or two depending on their schedules. 

Upon hearing that, Little Akaashi frowned, shoulders slumping as Bokuto turned to face his older self. “Really? Do we live far away from each other?”

At most? Maybe two feet apart in bed, but they didn’t need to know that yet. “Are you sure there’s not any other questions you want to ask, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto slowly eased up, though tension remained in his body as he hummed. “Well… If we really don’t see each other a ton…”

Bokuto hesitantly leaned forward and mumbled, “You are doing okay, right, Akaashi? You… are happy and all?”

If he was his Bokuto, he’d throw him into a hug and scatter kisses across his nose and cheeks all the while teasing him for being so dramatic. His Bokuto was the same way. He always put Akaashi first to an annoying extent until Akaashi reassured him that Yes, Please Go On The Volleyball Retreat and Yes, We Can Reschedule, and YES, I Don’t Mind, It’s Okay. 

Sure, he didn’t have exactly what he pictured. He worked in the manga department, something he wasn’t thrilled for. He made dinner alone most nights and sometimes would wait up long hours and still not be awake to greet his lover when he came home. He sometimes would have killer migraines and Bokuto would make them worse by being unable to control his volume. He was developing pains in his wrists from editing all day. Their one bedroom apartment was almost cluttered with merch and owl decorations they fell in love with but had nowhere to put.

But he was the highest in his department, some mornings Bokuto would wake him up with breakfast in bed as an apology or a warm greeting, and his pains were soothed over easily with Bokuto’s massages and a little rest. Most importantly, they almost had enough saved for a small house of their own not too far from their workplaces. And, after that, they planned to finally get married after being engaged for two years. 

Akaashi smiled to himself, turning the ring on his hand. He remembered when Bokuto first proposed. He had gotten a gold ring with an assortment of colorful diamonds because he ‘couldn’t choose what color was best’. He readily accepted Akaashi’s plan to return it and settle on something together. In the end, they just settled on two silver rings, though they both agreed to find a better ring someday in the future.

“I’d say so, yes.” 

Bokuto grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder before his gaze drifted to Akaashi’s hand. “Oh…! I didn’t… Wow, the future really has a lot in store, right?”

He pulled away from Akaashi, eyebrows drawn tight with emotion as he waved a hand in the air. “I’m sure I’m the best man, at the very least. Can’t… Gotta make sure they are deserving of the best setter out there!”

“Bokuto-san, what are you saying?” Little Akaashi grumbled, pushing his way to the other side of the net. He followed his friend’s gaze to Akaashi’s hand and froze. Reasonable response. 

Before Akaashi could speak, a voice cut him off. “Hey hey hey! The old gym! It looks the same- AkaaSHI!”

Akaashi grinned as he turned to see his partner now visible. He was wearing his MSBY shorts with a plain white shirt, one sweatband on his wrist. Without a moment of hesitance, Bokuto jogged over and threw an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, staring down at their younger selves with sparkling eyes. 

“Wah! Look at that!” Bokuto gasped, pointing right at Little Akaashi’s nose. He backed up quickly in response, shocked at the sudden movement as Bokuto craned his head forward. “You were even smaller tha-”

Akaashi hit his Bokuto over the head with a scowl. “Enough of that, I wasn’t that much shorter.”

“Well, you are four inches shorter than me when you were a baby!” His younger self frowned at being called that much younger, looking also ready to hit older Bokuto in the knees. 

Luckily, Little Bokuto spoke up. “You have a ring too!”

Bokuto glanced over, blinking owlishly at his younger self. “Uh, yeah?” 

Little Bokuto turned, grabbing the end of Little Akaashi’s shirt to tug at it and get his attention. “You are my best man too, right? You will be?”

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows at the two, leaning down to Akaashi. “Uh, Kash? Can you do both?”

“Do both?” Little Akaashi replied. He tilted his head with narrow eyes. It received a toothy grin from Bokuto, who would always rave to him when he was older that he always thought Akaashi’s inquisitive ‘detective’ side was adorable. He wished he knew Bokuto liked confusing him a long time ago so he could nip that behavior in the bud, but whenever Bokuto began to frustrate Akaashi by being a dick, he’d pepper kissed over his collarbone and apologize profusely- “I’m sorry! You just look so cute when frustrated and- Why are you rolling up that newspaper? W-Wait! I’m sorry-!”

“Like,” Bokuto tapped his chin, “be both the best man and a groom? I thought it was only one or that other. Or- Hey, wait, Akaashi, what exactly does the best man do? Could you be both? I could be both for you! But I think maybe Hinata or Kuroo would want to be mine-”

The two younger selves froze. In seconds, thick blushes coated their faces and they turned to look away from each other. Bokuto glanced back at them, and then it dawned on him. “Ah. I confessed on the last day of school, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” Akaashi laughed. He linked their arms, leaning his head on his fiance's shoulder as white dots began to cloud his vision. They must have been waking up now. He moved up to place a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, repressing the urge to laugh when their younger selves took a look, faces still firetruck red. 

“It’ll all turn out well. Don’t worry so much,” Akaashi said to Little Akaashi as the white took over completely. Bokuto clung to him as he also began to fall away from the dream. 

Bokuto then began to shout as he remembered something. “Bokuto, I swear to god, please ask Akaashi what he’s allergic to before you-” 

And they fell out of the dream. 

Akaashi sat up in their bed, settling a glare on his waking husband. “You know, at least you made our first anniversary memorable. Not many couples can say they sent their special day in an emergency room getting their stomach pumped.”

Bokuto sat up, wilting as he did. “I tried so hard to warn him.”

Akaashi finally laughed, patting his fiance’s shoulder. “It’s just a dream. It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

He slowly made his way out of bed. He reached for the ring he always left at his bedside when sleeping and slipped it on, admiring the silver ring gleaming back at him. In the center, a gold and black gem glittered back at him. Bokuto lazily headed over and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s middle, taking a deep breath. 

“Did I ever tell you you smell nice?”

“I don’t think so, but I’d hope so,” Akaashi replied as he turned to look over his shoulder. 

“You do.” Bokuto breathed in once more, nuzzling into his hair with a smile. “It reminds me of… ah.”

Akaashi twirled his ring around his finger. For a brief moment, he felt as though he was missing something. Maybe he forgot an errand yesterday. “What’s wrong?”

“I just felt… like I was about to say something stupid.”

“Developing a sixth sense?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Bokuto pulled away with a yawn. “You had the same dream as me, right? Where we were back in highschool?”

“I did,” Akaashi stretched his arms, “you looked just like how I remember. Still using that same dumb gel.”

“Hey hey! That gel was a staple! It made me look so badass!” Bokuto argued. He crossed the room to get clothes out of their dressers, throwing them on the bed haphazardly. Akaashi pulled on his, then got socks out of the bedside table. “And besides, it charmed you enough to confess to me on Valentine’s Day all those years ago~!” 

Bokuto grinned as he gestured to a medium sized grey owl plushie with a crumpled note poking out from underneath it. Beside it was a framed picture of them bundled up on Valentine’s Day, Bokuto’s senior year. Bokuto was holding his phone out to take their photo, cheeks pressed together and both bright pink. Akaashi stared at the items with a smile, the memories slowly flooding back into him. 

“It must be too early in the morning,” Akaashi laughed as he hip-checked Bokuto, picking up the owl he gave his fiance years ago. “For a moment I thought you actually worked up the balls to ask me out before I did. I was mistaken.”

“I had a plan!” Bokuto yelped. “I was going to confess on the last day of school! I thought it was going to be romantic!”

“You think it’s more romantic to confess on the last day of school than on the day of love? Alright, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s more romantic than when I chose to propose on your last day of school,” Bokuto huffed, pulling his shirt on. 

“That is true. I’m still surprised I said yes after only a year and a half of dating,” Akaashi scowled, but it was clear he was only teasing as he pushed open their bedroom door. He headed to the kitchen on the other end of their house to start making coffee for himself. 

“It’s ‘cause I found the perfect rings,” Bokuto boasted, “even you can’t top that! It has Fukurodani AND MSBY colors! It’s like it was meant to be!”

Akaashi hid a smile behind his sleeve, rolling his eyes at the love of his life. “I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
